


Some pun about trains and tunnels

by yurisaurus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, The most OOC Reinhardt you'll ever see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurisaurus/pseuds/yurisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Strike-Commander Morrison gets fucked in the subway by a mysterious stranger. He doesn't enjoy it but then he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some pun about trains and tunnels

It was one of the coldest days of the year. Jack wished he wasn’t so damn ecologically responsible. Strike-Commander Morrison should’ve been going home in a car, and a fancy one at that; instead, he was in a loud, packed subway car, completely sandwiched by the swaying commuters.

He felt he was going to slowly roast inside his jacket. Jackets. The air was thick with human heat and smells. He had barely slept all week, swamped in paperwork and diplomacy, itching to be on the field. And to top it off, he was almost certainly about to come down with a cold. He was about ready to fall asleep right where he was.

Surrounded by people pressing on him on all sides, he didn’t think much of a light brush against his ass. Even as it continued, he figured it must be someone’s purse. He shifted his feet a little, to try and get more comfortable – 

….okay, that was _definitely_ a grab.

It took him a while to process. He blinked, trying to get his brain out of the daze it was in. Someone – almost certainly a man, from the size of that hand – had grabbed a handful of his ass, grip like a vise. He shifted again, unsure of how to react. The stranger squeezed harder. He was suddenly aware of how hot his face felt – whether from the heat of the car or from shame, he wasn’t sure.

He looked around, but no one seemed to notice what was happening. He was thankful for the scarf covering his face; in the summer, he got recognized often, people sometimes even snapping selfies with him. As discreetly as he could, he elbowed back, hard, pretending he was just rearranging his jacket. He heard a small “oof” and the hand finally let go. Jack sighed in relief.

Except seconds later, the hand was back, this time grabbing right in the middle of his ass. Jack gasped in surprise, eyes wide, and immediately bit it back, eyes darting from side to side to make sure no one was looking at him. The hand massaged him, creeping lower, the middle fingers pressing up against his taint. The other hand rested on his hip, grabbing roughly. He could feel the stranger’s wide chest brushing against his back.

Heart racing, Jack stepped to the side, and with great difficulty walked away from the guy. A chorus of “ows” and “heys!” followed him, but in just a few steps he reached the corner of the car. Facing the wall, he took a few moments to compose himself and get his breathing back down to normal.

The doors of the car opened. Jack chanced glancing back, and didn’t see anyone strange; the guy had felt really tall, so he figured he couldn’t miss him. He’d probably gotten off the train as soon as he got the chance. God. This had been one hell of a day.

Jack relaxed and leaned his head against the wall of the car, trying to cool down. It didn’t work very well, but every bit helped, at this point. Feeling something like safe again, he fell once more into the daze he’d been in, letting the sway of the car rock him. His eyes closed. He didn’t want to risk a nap this close to his stop, but he was so tired…

Something wasn’t right. He blinked, squinting, twisting his head to look down. A hand was kneading the front of his pants. The stranger was back –had never left at all, he realized, had probably hidden behind him all along- and he had him completely cornered. He’d managed to stand in such a way that his left arm was blocking any chance of escape, hand jerking him off through his clothes, with the other wall to their right. To everyone else on the train, they probably looked like a couple embracing – actually, Jack realized, to everyone else on the train, they probably didn’t look like anything at all. The man was massive; his chin rested on top of Jack’s head, who was almost entirely engulfed in his coat. Through the tiny sliver of space between the coat and the wall in front of him, he saw the row of seated commuters. The one closest to him was sleeping, and the one next to her was on his phone. The wall of people in front of them was so dense that they were practically on their laps. No one could see him. No rescue was coming unless he made a scene.

His brain refused to process this. This wasn’t happening to him. Someone else was getting molested in a train full of people – it was definitely someone else’s dick that was responding, against his will, hardening under the stranger’s hand. Jack lifted a fist to his mouth, horrified. He couldn’t call for help and he couldn’t fight. If someone saw him like this –

Jack squirmed, and the stranger pressed harder against him, stepping closer, forcing him against the wall. This put even more pressure on his dick. Jack bit his fist through scarf and glove, trying to stay quiet. The stranger’s other hand went back to his ass, this time getting inside his pants and underwear; it was rough and callused, and it grabbed whatever it wanted, squeezing, tracing the curve of his cheeks, spreading them a little. This went on for a few eternities, until the doors opened again.

The hand withdrew from his pants, and Jack dared to hope for a second. Maybe he’d just leave him there with an uncomfortable boner, and he’d have to get back home walking a bit funny and jerk off in the shower.

The doors closed, and the man hadn’t moved an inch.

Another harsh squeeze on his dick had him using all his self-control to not grind against the pressure. The other hand went back in, this time heading straight for his crack. A chill went down Jack’s spine when he realized it was wet. Was that saliva? No, it was too much for that, it—

Jesus, it was _lube_. Jack’s low whine was masked by someone's loud phone conversation and the sounds of the train speeding along the track. He had planned this – this was probably not the first time he did it, either – the hand spread the lube along Jack’s ass, passing over his hole, nearly dipping in. Jack was trembling, and he had to stop himself from spreading his legs further. His body was responding without asking for his opinion. The hand on his dick had reached a steady rhythm, stroking in time with the sway of the train. As the first finger went in, Jack let his eyes flutter closed again, mouth opening slightly, drooling on his scarf. He was sticky all over from sweat and feeling increasingly dizzy.

The man fucked him slow and deep, very obviously preparing him for what was to come next. He had enough lube on his fingers than Jack could feel it dripping down his thighs. The second finger went in smooth, and Jack tried to pretend he was some ex-boyfriend, or at least some fuck in a seedy bar who’d bought him a drink and kissed him roughly on the dancefloor. Closed off from the rest of the train like he was, enveloped in the stranger’s smell, he could almost believe no one else was there.

The train came to a halt and the doors dinged open. Fuck. This was his stop.

The man let go of his dick to hold him closer, and his hand stopped moving, buried deep in Jack’s ass. He felt his panting was going to give them away any second. He didn’t try to run, but the stranger held onto him like he’d just tried to make a break for it – Jack was having trouble breathing, constricted like this. The guy’s fingers moved less than an inch inside his ass and he felt he was going to explode if he had to keep quiet any longer.

As the doors closed and the train lurched into movement again, the stranger relaxed his grip on him a little. His free hand rustled behind Jack, and then it came to the front again, opening Jack’s pants one handed. A third finger went in, moving with purpose again, and he could feel the tip of the man’s erection rubbing against his lower back as he stroked his dick again. He felt close. He was being stretched to the limit, but the guy’s fingers just weren’t reaching deep enough – he pushed back against them, just a little, and the man went harder, but it still wasn’t enough. To Jack’s dismay, he pulled his fingers away, and started jerking himself off, rubbing the tip of his dick against Jack’s back. He realized the angle just wasn’t going to work. The stranger was too tall, towering over even Jack’s already impressive height; no way could he get his cock in with both of them standing against the wall.

That…that was a good thing, right? He was being raped. He _didn’t_ want the man to put his dick in him. He hadn’t asked for any of this.

Jack felt a pipe against his feet. It wasn’t as wide as a step, and it was probably slippery, but it was sturdy, and it’d give him the few inches he needed. He didn’t need. Why was he even considering this? The hand on his dick stroked slow all over his length, reaching the tip, ghosting a thumb over it. He could feel the man’s precum sticking to his back, under his coat. He shivered.

Well, fuck. He’d gotten this far.

His stomach dropping like he was in an elevator in freefall, he climbed on the pipe, shaking. He wasn’t that much taller; he reached about the height of the man’s nose, but it was enough. The stranger chuckled, low and deep, and giving him no chance to change his mind, pulled Jack’s pants down just enough to line the tip of his cock to Jack’s asshole. He nuzzled Jack’s hair, taking a deep whiff. Somehow this made him feel more violated than everything else that had happened so far.

Oh, shit, he was _huge_. The man slid in in one slow thrust, holding Jack’s hips still. Jack was pretty sure he’d never taken a dick this big, and that was saying something. It was _perfect_. The stranger stayed still for a second, stroking Jack, before he began to move. The thrusts were short and really, really slow – he realized he was moving in time with the sway of the train, to better hide what he was doing.

The doors opened again, and Jack felt ready to murder someone. They both remained perfectly still as people came and went, Jack braced against the wall, trembling. The car was somehow even more packed than when they’d started; Jack turned his face to the corner, redder than he’d ever been in his life. Standing on the pipe like this, there was a higher chance someone would see him and catch them. He bit down hard on his scarf. It was going to be pretty hard to convince anyone he was being raped at this point.

The train moved again, and the stranger with it. Jack could feel the man’s warm breath on the back of his head. His eyes nearly closed, he could feel an orgasm coming up, building slowly. His entire body felt on fire. His breathing slowed down but felt heavier, shakier, matching the rhythm of the thrusts. He’d never felt this good and this awful at the same time in his life.

The man gripped Jack’s hips harder, and buried his face deep in his hair. He choked back a cry, breathing hard, and Jack opened his eyes wide in alarm –had anyone heard?- and clenched hard around the dick in his ass. This finally took the stranger over the edge, filling Jack’s ass with hot come. He felt liquid dripping down his thighs again, and it wasn’t lube this time. He pulled out just as the train slowed down for the next stop, quickly shoving his dick back in his pants.

Jack couldn’t believe this. This asshole had raped him on a moving train and wasn’t even going to finish him off?

The stranger was out the doors as soon as they opened. Jack made himself decent again as best he could –thank god his pants didn’t have a zipper- and pulled up his scarf higher, trying not to look at the middle aged lady who was giving him the stink eye from one of the seats. The scarf still had a wet patch from where he’d been chewing on it.

He managed to reach the doors just as they closed, jumping out of the train, just managing to hide his raging hard-on with the edge of his coat. He looked around the station desperately, and yet the stranger had somehow vanished in the few seconds it’d taken him to get off the car. How did a seven feet tall man disappear in a crowd like this?

Jack’s shoulders sagged. Why was he even going after him in the first place? What was he going to do, punch him? Drag him to a police station? Ask for seconds? He could imagine how the first two would end up. As for the third…

Jack went straight to the men’s room. He made a mental note that the lack of a handicapped stall went against city code as he locked himself in. Once inside the stall, he pulled his pants down to his knees, assessing the damage. Precum stained the front of his shorts. He took one glove off and reached his hand back, brushing a few drops of sticky white liquid from his thigh.

He examined his hand closely. There was the only proof that he hadn’t just dozed off on the train and dreamed the whole thing.

A bad dream, that is. A nightmare. Right?

He licked the come off his fingers, sucking and coating them in saliva. He pulled his sleeve back as best he could and took his other glove off with his teeth, holding both in his mouth, clenching hard. This was going to get messy.

Forehead pressed against the filthy tiles, fingers as deep in his ass as he could manage at this angle, he jerked off and let his mind wander. He imagined the stranger raping him properly, clothes torn off, ass up and face shoved in the dirt. Hands roaming all over his body, scratching, bruising. Ramming his huge cock hard and fast into his ass, as Jack moaned and called for help in a dark alley. Shutting him up, forcing him to bite down on his fist. Pulling his hair and getting him on his knees, fucking his face, as he choked and drooled around his dick.

He lasted less than a minute, coming harder than he had in months on the off-white wall. He moaned loud, dropping the gloves, as someone rattled the door outside. He was pretty sure he was crying.

He took a few moments to compose himself, panting, breath condensing on the tiles. He cleaned himself as best he could, sniffling, trying his best not to break down sobbing in a public bathroom. He couldn’t help but think his ass felt empty. God, what the fuck was _wrong_ with him.

With the scarf pulled up to his eyes, he walked outside as fast as he could without running. The cold air threatened to freeze the beads of sweat on his forehead. It was snowing. He really was going to catch a cold now.

He wasn’t going to walk back to his place in this weather, and he certainly wasn’t going to catch the train back. He hailed a cab, the environment be damned. Once inside, he pulled out his cellphone, going over his contact list. He really didn’t want to spend the night alone.

His thumb hovered over Reyes, Gabriel. He couldn’t let Gabe see him now. He’d know something had happened immediately, and wouldn’t leave him alone until he found out what. There was a decent chance he’d send Blackwatch after the guy. Jack didn’t want to think about that tonight.

He pressed on Reinhardt, Wilhelm, and started writing the text. He could trust Reinhardt to not needle him about it even if he noticed something was off. They could just…settle down with a couple of beers, maybe watch a movie. He knew he’d stay if asked.

Jack squirmed in his seat, lube and come still drying in his ass were he hadn’t been able to reach. Maybe he could convince Reinhardt to –

No, no way he’d be up for it. Wil was a real gentleman, probably didn’t even put out until the third date. But maybe they could make out and cuddle. He could go for a cuddle right now. Those were arms you could feel safe in.

**Author's Note:**

> I just completely gave up on the title
> 
> From the OW kink meme: http://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=471463#cmt471463
> 
> I don't even know what to say, this barely counts as Reinhardt but he's big so it had to be him? You could pretend it's a random stranger if you want lmao
> 
> Also, I got some lovely fanart! https://kinkformer.tumblr.com/post/149190541542/so-uh-the-dreamwidth-ow-kink-has-this-fill-i


End file.
